


happiness begins (in our wildest dreams)

by nighting_gale17



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: A collection of buddie one-shots.All unrelated unless specifically stated to be so.Sure to be full of the randomest stories. Comment any prompts and I may write them! I'm always searching for new ideas!





	1. Bartender Buck

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! so this is my first one-shot on here, a bartender Buck! fic. in this fic, Eddie is still in the army and Buck has just managed to escape from his parents to a new life full of freedom.
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it to make me smile :)

The trip to South America was spontaneous.

He hadn’t really thought about his destination when he bought the plane ticket. He’d been in such a panic he’d bought the first one he saw that wasn’t in the United States and that had left the soonest. Still, it wasn’t the worst decision he’s ever made. Sure, the first couple of days had been pretty rough but after he saved Miguel’s daughter from a couple muggers he’s had a steady job at Miguel’s bar. He’d been here for almost six months now and even though he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, he was enjoying the freedom.

“Yo, Miguel, what’s with the crowd?” Buck greeted his boss as he walked in, a wide smile on his face. Miguel turned to face him when Buck walked behind the counter, the muscles in his arms flexing as he cleaned out a glass. Miguel was intimidating in every way—6’5”, looked like he could give the Rock a run for his money, and his impressive dark beard that was slowing starting to gray on the edges. But he had a soft heart and kind eyes that put Buck at ease.

“Ah, Buck. Más soldados.” Miguel jerked his head towards the customers as he put the glass back on the counter, a relaxed smile on his face. “Gracias por tomar este turno por mí.” he added as he began removing his apron and handing it over to Buck. “Angela ha estado queriendo ir a esta obra durante tres años.”

“Hey, you know it’s no problem for me.” Buck said easily, quirking his lips in an amused smile. “Are you ever going to speak English around me?”

“No!” Miguel said cheerfully, giving a hearty laugh and patting Buck on the shoulder as he walked past him. “¡Nunca aprendes si nunca lo oyes!”

Buck rolled his eyes as he finished tying off the apron as Miguel left. He supposed he should be grateful, though. Without Miguel’s help he definitely wouldn’t be able to understand Spanish or Portuguese. At least the man wasn’t pretending he didn’t hear Buck every time he spoke in English until he spoke in Spanish anymore.

With everyone at the bar currently served and no new customers yet, Buck went ahead cleaning and busied himself with wiping off the counter, humming softly to himself as he worked. The night went pretty steady from there, refilling drinks, flirting with the customers, the usual. He always enjoyed when the new companies arrived because he was always more likely to get larger tips those first few nights they were there.

It wasn’t until around midnight that things began to get interesting though.

One of the soldiers broke away from his group, where it seemed they were trying to persuade a couple to sing karaoke on the stage. The soldier sat down at the bar and Buck couldn’t help the once over he gave the man while he got his drink. Dark hair that looked like it was once slicked back with some kind of gel but some of the curls were starting to take over due to the humidity. Strong jaw, high cheekbones, light scruff. He looked like he just walked off the cover of a drunk GQ magazine. And he may or may not have been eyeing that ass on and off throughout the night.

Did Buck mention he had little self-control?

“So,” Buck began as he placed the man’s drink in front of him, “I’m curious, I’ve got to ask. How much did you pay for those pants, because I could get them 100% off.”

The man paused in sipping his whiskey, slowly placing it back down as he stared at Buck with a slightly confused but amused expression. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the alcohol and, _god_ , Buck couldn’t help how his knees went a little weak. “That’s a horrible business model, you wouldn’t make any profit.”

What?

Buck stared blankly at the man, trying to decide if the guy was drunk enough to be serious or if he was making a joke. “I’m sorry?”

“You wouldn’t make any profit.” The man repeated.

“No that’s not—wait—” Buck tried to explain, flustered and stumbling over his words.

“I can see why you’re a bartender, you’d be terrible at running a business.” The man smiled over the rim of his glass as he took a drink and—shit, yeah, he was definitely pulling his leg.

Buck laughed, throwing the towel across his shoulder and leaning one hip against the counter. “And what would a soldier know about running a business?”

“Eddie.” The man said suddenly, placing his now empty glass back on the bar. “My name’s Eddie, not soldier.” His dark brown eyes were brimming with curiosity. “That accent—you’re not from here?”

“Oh, observant, aren’t you?” Buck teased. “Nah, not from here. Been working here for going on six months now thanks to Miguel.” he explained, waving a hand in the vague direction of the pictures hanging on the wall of the owner and his family.

“What brings you to South America then?” Eddie asked, his finger idly tracing the rim of his glass.

“I’m a little more interested in what’s keeping me here.” Buck murmured lowly, avoiding the question by leaning forward and lazily letting his gaze drag up and down Eddie’s (magnificent) figure.

The flush on the soldier’s cheeks grew and he averted his eyes away from Buck’s gaze, quickly taking a swallow of his drink. Buck leaned back, satisfied he had avoided the question and gotten his point across. With Eddie properly flustered, Buck managed to talk to him through one more drink before his friends came over to drag him onto the dance the floor, abruptly ending their pleasant conversations.

Buck tried not to be disappointed as he went back to work but he was unable to stop his eyes from finding that gorgeous man in the bar every few minutes. Sometimes he would be dancing, looking like he was enjoying himself with his friends, and then other times their eyes would meet and Buck would feel his knees go a little weak at the look he got in return.

Needless to say, when finally managed to close the bar at three in the morning and leave, he wasn’t surprised that Eddie was waiting for him right outside.

“Well, hello solider.” Buck smirked at the man currently leaning against the side of the building, looking tipsy but not completely drunk. “Where’s the rest of your friends?”

“Down there. Waiting for me.” Eddie gestured somewhere behind his shoulder, his dark eyes intensely focused on Buck. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you before we left.”

“Yeah?” Buck’s smirk softened into something else. “What about?”

Eddie fished something out of his pocket before hesitantly handing Buck a slightly crumpled looking business card and looking more sober than he has all night. “Well, I really enjoyed talking to you tonight and i wanted to know if you’d like to go out for drinks some time?”

Buck took the card without looking at it, all his attention focused not the man in front of him. He was trying to play off confident, but Buck could see the nervousness in his eyes and the way his fingers tapped anxiously against his thigh. It only served to make him all the more intriguing. “It’s a date.” he grinned, playing with the card in his hands. “I’m off the day after tomorrow.”

“That’s perfect.” Eddie said in relief, a mischievous grin spreading across his face as he started to walk backwards down the street where his friends were waiting. “Call me, pretty boy! I’ll be waiting!”

Buck watched him go in amusement until he was out of sight before glancing down at the card in his hands. **_Captain Eddie Diaz_** , it said. _Captain_ , he mused, as he turned and started walking back to his own apartment. Well, that was a man he definitely couldn’t wait to get his hands on.


	2. A Dazzling Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorian Era! Buddie and Madney
> 
> Wealthy socialites Evan and Maddie Buckley meet the handsome new men in town- Mr. Han and Mr. Diaz- at the village dance one beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! Another one-shot! Hope yall enjoy this cute little Victorian fluff piece!
> 
> Hit that kudos button and leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

The soft melody of violins played in the background of the warm chatter that filled the village square. His sister’s pale blue dress shone like silver underneath the soft glow of the moonlight, shimmering slightly with every movement she made. Her brown hair was in a meticulous updo (that Buck helped her with, of course) and small curls framed her face, making the light red blush on her lips stand out and her hazel eyes even more striking than usual.

“Well, I’d say you’re easily five times as beautiful as any other woman in this room.”

Maddie laughed softly, lightly shoving her brother with her elbow and rolling her eyes at his comment. “Stop it, Buck.”

“It’s true!” Buck insisted, raising one hand to sip from his drink with a smile. “These girls don’t stand a chance.”

They stood at the edge of the dance that was beginning, both of them content for the time being to wait on the outskirts until a certain man catches their fancy. “I believe… Mr. Han has been rumored to have been in want of a wife.” Buck murmured to his sister as his eyes landed on the man arriving the village dance. He eyed the man up and down, a slow grin spreading across his face. “He is quite agreeable, wouldn’t you say? Pity he is want for a wife and not a husband.”

“I heard he acquired an inheritance of nearly a hundred thousand pounds.” Maddie said lowly, her gaze following the man as he stood across the village square. “However, no one ever spoke to me of how… handsome he is.”

He was quite handsome, Buck had to agree. His hair was styled quite fashionably for the season and his black suit seemed to hug him in all the right places. The trench coat he wore with it seemed to only add to his elegant appearance. All of this seemed not to matter, however, when Buck laid eyes on his companion that walked up to his side.

His breath seemed to evade him.

This man was the most gorgeous specimen Buck had ever laid eyes on. His dark hair was styled quite fashionably, similar to his companions, but the dark features on his face and his high cheekbones were made Buck’s heart skip a beat. “Who is he?” he breathed.

“That is Mr. Diaz.” Maddie answered primly, her eyes sparkling with amusement she made no attempt to hide. “A rather imposing presence, wouldn’t you say? He owns half of Derbyshire. Ten thousand pounds a year, at least.”

“Mr. Diaz?” Buck watched as he laughed at something, his hazel eyes sparkling in the soft light of the lanterns. “I think I remember hearing of him. He has a son, does he not?”

“Christopher. Complications at birth, poor thing, though I hear he has a lively spirit.” Maddie answered. Suddenly her cheeks flushed when Mr. Han looked in their direction and started to make his way over with his companion at his side.

“Oh my,” Maddie muttered under her breath, trying not to appear flustered as she smoothed down the front of her dress and tried to appear calm and politely interested.

Mr. Han smiled as he approached, but Buck had to admit he was more than a little distracted by Mr. Diaz. Up closer, he could see his dark eyes were actually hazel—a gorgeous blend of brown and green that made him go weak in the knees when the man smiled kindly at him and his sister.

“Chimney Han, pleased to make your acquaintance.” Mr. Han introduced himself.

“Evan Buckley.” Buck responded, dragging his eyes off of Mr. Diaz long enough to be polite. “And my lovely sister.”

“May I also introduce my friend, Mr. Diaz of Derbyshire.” Mr. Han said, clapping his friend on the shoulder and sharing a grin with him.

“Are you enjoying Hertfordshire, Mr. Han?” Maddie asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Very much.” Mr. Han assured her. “It is grander then I anticipated, the library itself is one of the finest in the country.”

“Oh, how exquisite!” Maddie exclaimed, a large smile growing on her face as she confessed, “I have only been to the library once before, prior to its… unfortunate separation from the previous master.”

“Miss Buckley,” Mr. Han began suddenly appearing slightly nervous, the topic of the library clearly the furthest thing from his mind. “May I be so bold as to request the next two dances?”

A blush stained Maddie’s cheeks as she nodded wordlessly, extending her hand and shooting a look at Buck before she allowed herself to be led off to the middle of the square to dance. Buck watched her go fondly, a warm feeling in his chest as he watched her smile and her eyes light up at something Mr. Han spoke to her. It’s been ages since he has seen her smile like that. He’d been hoping, of course, when he heard the news of Mr. Han was attending the dance, that his sister might catch his eye… his sister deserved to be happy again.

“Derbyshire is quite the journey from here.” Buck commented, allowing his attention to return to the gorgeous man standing close. “I trust it wasn’t too exhausting?”

“Not as much as it may seem.” Eddie smiled, gracefully taking a sip of the drink in his hand. “My son thought it was quite the adventure.”

“Did he come with you tonight?” It wasn’t unusual for parents to bring their children along to events such as these—even ones as young as he suspected Christopher to be. He’d often been forced by his father to accompany him and learn how the politics of such things worked.

“No, he is at home with his nanny. I was worried so much activity at once might be too much for him.” Eddie admitted, swirling the drink in his glass absently.

“You’ll have to bring him next time. Having children around at these events always a blessing.” Buck smiled genuinely when Eddie looked up in surprise. Widowed men—particularly those with sick children—typically were not encouraged to bring children, but, well, Buck has always been a sucker for kids. And like he said, they did bring fun. It was a good excuse to go entertain the children to get away from the politics of it all.

“Maybe I will, then.” There it was. A warm smile, much smaller than his other ones, but still there, making Buck’s heart beat loudly enough in his chest that he was certain Eddie must hear it.

“Would you like to dance?” Buck asked suddenly, unsure where the spurt of courage had come from. He tried to hide his nerves by smiling and gesturing out towards the crowd. “I can’t let my sister have all of the fun tonight.”

Eddie didn’t answer for a moment, and for a brief second, Buck panicked, thinking he might have read the situation wrong. But then that smile on his face grew and he nodded, placing his drink down and extending his hand towards Buck. “Shall we?”

The smile Buck gave in return was blinding as he walked with Eddie towards the dancing. It didn’t take them long to fall into step with the dance and Buck smiled and laughed with Eddie as he hadn’t done in ages. In a whirl of lights and music and soft touches, everything was over much too soon. The music faded from its upbeat dance to a softer, background tone as the dance came to a close and Buck was left standing in front of Eddie, breathless as they shared small bows.

“I trust you’ll save the next dance for me as well?” Eddie breathed, his dark eyes making Buck’s heart do weird things in his chest.

“Of course.” he responded, Eddie’s dizzying smile not doing much to help him catch his breath.

He watched in a daze as Eddie and Mr. Han walked off to the other side of the courtyard, talking quietly to each other. He glanced to his side to see Maddie staring off at them with the same dazed look in her eyes he was positive he had, her hand slowly coming up to press softly against her cheek.

Buck huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pressing an affectionate kiss against her temples. “We’re fools.” he declared.

Maddie hummed without answering, her eyes trailing the men as they walked away. Something told Buck they would be seeing a lot more of those two in the future after their second dance—and he couldn’t say he was disappointed.

The thought was thrilling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this! Another one-shot! Hope yall enjoy this cute little Victorian fluff piece!
> 
> Hit that kudos button and leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! so this is my first one-shot on here, a bartender Buck! fic. in this fic, Eddie is still in the army and Buck has just managed to escape from his parents to a new life full of freedom.
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you liked it to make me smile :)


End file.
